Love's Hope
by Deliah
Summary: When Will leaves on a adventure, Elizabeth is left behind being forced into a forced marriage to Norrington. Where will it leve our favorite characters?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. :(  
  
Springtime was a cheerful time of the year in Port Royal, the citizens were a little bit friendlier, the sea was mostly calm, and the sun shone its beauty down on Port Royal. Everyone loved this time of the year, but Elizabeth Swann did not see such an event. All she knew was that she was to be wed in a week to someone she did not love.  
  
As Elizabeth watched all the lights go out in the town from her balcony and the full moon come out. She could not resist looking over to see if the Blacksmith lights were on, but she saw only darkness. She went back inside, and went to her jewelry box and found her beautiful ring that will made and gave to her as a wedding ring.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"So, this the path you've chosen is it? After All...he is a blacksmith" Governor Swann asked his daughter.  
  
"No, he's a pirate" Elizabeth took off his hat and When Governor Swann left, they pulled into a passionate kiss. Elizabeth was the one that finally broke the kiss. She then whispered to him.  
  
"Will.. I love you"  
  
He pulled her back into his embrace after hearing those wonderful words. He then took out a ring from his pocket.  
  
"I have always wanted to give to you this, but was never sure if you felt the same way I did. Will you marry me?"  
  
Elizabeth was shocked at first, but soon responded.  
  
"Yes, Of Course!" she felt sudden tears of joy stream down her face. They pulled into another passionate kiss. This time it was Will that ended the kiss.  
  
"When I come back, will marry" He said lovingly.  
  
"What if you don't come, What if-"when Will saw worry in her eyes he silenced her with his fingers.  
  
"I will come back.. I promise" She nodded more assured, they then went into another captivating kiss.  
  
End Of Flasback  
  
She looked at Will's Ring and looked at Norrington's ring that was placed on her finger. She wish it was Will's Ring that was on her finger not Norrington's. She cried to herself to sleep that night.How could she marry Norrington when she loved another?  
  
She soon found herself attending her 'rehearsal dinner'. When she got to the dinner, she heard everyone awing her and whispering how perfect match they were. Most of the night, she greeted and talked to the people that had attended the dinner.  
  
When the music began, Norrington came up to Elizabeth.  
  
"May I have this Dance"  
  
Elizabeth was about to decline, but when she saw everyone eyeing her intently, including her father, she had no choice, but to accept.  
  
"You seem upset, dear, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's Wrong!" she retorted loud enough to catch some heads  
  
What's wrong is that I'm dancing with someone who I don't want to marry. I don't love you"  
  
When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she tried to retain her calmness. "I'm sorry, I have to go" She whispererd before she left the room  
  
Later, Elizabeth sat on her bed, deep in a trance, until a knock on the door.  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you There?" Govenor Swann asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here"  
  
He opened the door and found Elizabeth on her bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"I know it wasn't your choice to marry Norington, but soon you will learn to love him"  
  
"But, I love William, I always will. It's not one of those things I can put aside"  
  
"I know, but he's been gone for several months and who knows when he will be back, you have to move on" When he realized she was not going to reply, he patted her on her back.  
  
"Good night, Dear"  
  
"Good night" she whispered.  
  
The night before her wedding, Elizabeth became restless. Holding onto Will's ring, she decided she had to make one more visit before she got married.  
  
She put her coat over nightgown and headed to Will's old blacksmith. Once there, she went to Will's old bed. She opened her hand and found Will's ring in the center of her palm.  
  
"I love you, Will Turner. Always"  
  
She place his ring on his old dusty pillow, but soon turned around when she thought she heard the sound of a door opening. She tried to see who it was, but all she could see was a shadowy figure standing by the door. Her eyes soon widened. Could It Be?  
  
"Will?"  
  
To be Continued. .. ......... 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I wish.... But I don't own any of these characters except the mysterious guy.  
  
Authors Note: I have done this chapter over and over, never really liking where I was putting the direction of the story, but I like this chapter, Its short, but I'm happy with it.   
  
Elizabeth woke from her peaceful slumber, to see Ann, one of the house maids, standing near her bed.  
  
"Miss Swann, I came in here to wake you, but your already awake. Governor Swann sent me to tell you that breakfast will be served quarter past Eight"  
  
"Thank you, you are dismissed"  
  
Ann nodded as she left the room.  
  
Elizabeth got out of her bed.  
  
_Was it all just a dream?  
_  
She wished the Forced marriage To Norrington was a dream, but did the idea of seeing Will again could only now be a dream, would she ever see him again?  
  
_If he is even Alive_...  
  
She tried to dismiss those terrible thoughts, but it was becoming harder each day.  
  
  
  
Will woke with throbbing pain in his head, he really wished they killed him then beat him to a bloody pulp. As he looked around he could see that he was in a cage and by the movement he knew he was on a boat.  
  
_Why did I ever leave Port Royal? Or Elizabeth? I have yet to understand the depth of my stupidity_.  
  
Will then saw in a shadowy figure come closer to the dim light that was available in the room he was in.  
  
"Well, Well, Look who is finally awake"  
  
Will recognized this voice. He groaned, how did he get into this mess? All because Jack had to open his stupid mouth.  
  
_FlashBack  
  
Jack sat at the bar, already having way to much to drink. A Mysterious man with a hat that shaded out half of his profile, the parts of the face that you could see, seemed as roughed and bruised, it was obvious this man had fought many fights in his life.  
  
Once the man sat next to Jack, ordering a drink to the bartender. Jack began to speak.  
  
"Hello I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, did you know I have seen more gold then a man would ever see in his life time? I have had adventures that only one could dream of, I had even found a way to live forever"  
  
This mysterious man, turned and looked over at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, although it has its perks it also has its downs. Only I and my friend Will know where the place is-"  
  
Jack pointed to Will who was playing a game of dartboards.  
  
"Hmm, Interesting, Do you know-"The man looked back at Jack, but already found him dead asleep.  
  
The Man walked over to Will.  
  
"Your friend told me that you know of place that has the power of forever youth"  
  
Will tried to act as though he didn't know what this man was talking about, but Will had a problem lying.  
  
Will laughed nervously "If there was a such thing, don't you think I would be there, instead of a old damaged bar"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
The man withdrawed a old wine bottle and hit Wills head. Will fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"But, I don't like to take chances"  
  
The man smirked, as his crew dragged Will away.  
  
End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth twirled in her wedding gown, in front of the mirror. She loved her dress, but hated the occasion that it was meant for.  
  
"Why it looks lovely on you dear. I thought I would never see the day, that my little girl would get married, especially with all of those pirate adventures of yours, I thought they would never end"  
  
"I didn't want it to end" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Elizabeth turned to see her father standing proudly. Though she could not even find the strength to smile, in less then an hour she was to marry someone she could barely stand.  
  
"So, now were all going to pretend that I wanted this marriage, that I wasn't forced into this, That I LOVE NORRINGTON" She began to yell.  
  
"DON"T SET THAT TONE WITH ME" her father cleared his throat "You might not want this marriage now, but did you think I was going to let you wait for that (disgusted) Pirate to come back and take you away... from me."  
  
Governor Swann now sat in the nearest chair, and stared at the floor. Elizabeth sighed, she was still upset, but she knew she had to comfort her Father.  
  
Her father continued "Ever since you Mother died, I have been so protective and cautious of you, because if I lose you then I don't know what I would do.... And that is the reason I can't let you be with that Pirate"  
  
She quickly left the room, and found the only closest support was a nearby hallway wall, She sunk down, letting all the tears she held in, fall freely.

* * *

Jack woke the next morning, to find himself outside the bar; they must have kicked him outside when he fell asleep. He rubbed his head; he had the worst headache, one of the bad side effects to drinking. He looked around and saw know sign of Will, it then all came back to him, everything he said. Will was in trouble.

* * *

Will looked at the man, he recognized him from the bar.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want to know how, your friend found a way to be forever youthful"  
  
Will looked at him at disgust.  
  
"I will NEVER tell you"  
  
"FINE, but will see how you feel in a couple days, without food and water"  
  
The man stormed out of the room, Will began to fall asleep. He was still very tired, from the whole ordeal.

* * *

Will woke again, but to the sound of humming, he recognized the song, it was a old song that Elizabeth taught him when they were kids. The sound seemed to be getting closer and closer.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Will called out.  
  
Will began to see a figure in the distance, but couldn't fully see who it was, because of the dim lighting.  
  
"Hello"  
  
The Stranger came closer, until Will could fully see this person. It was a young girl, Couldn't be more than five years old, She looked quite pale, even in such dim lighting, but her white dress, made her skin blend in more with the color of the dress.  
  
"My name is Will. What is yours?"  
  
"Emily"  
  
"I know that song that you were humming, it's a pirate's song, Are you a pirate?" He smiled.  
  
She giggled "I wish to be one, one day, but father says I can't, until I get better"  
  
"What's wrong? Who is your father?"  
  
"Captain Pierce is my father, he says that I should stay inside until I get better, but I have been like this for a long time, I want to be outside on the deck, I want to jump of the boat and swim, like I use to"  
  
Her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Well Emily, I know for a fact your going to get better" He smiled.  
  
She smiled "Really? How do you know?"  
  
"Its one of those things you can't explain, it just happens"  
  
She jumped cheerfully, her down mood was now completely in the past.  
  
"EMILY" The 'Mysterious Man' called from outside the room.  
  
"Coming Father!" Emily yelled as she waved goodbye, and left the room.

* * *

To Be continued..... 


End file.
